Stiles Family secerets
by RaggingLightningWolf
Summary: Stiles is being plagued by hellish nightmares but keeps it to himself, suddenly passes out after finding mr.haris strung across the front of his jeep dead, everyone begins to notice a juristic change in stiles then a stranger arrives all these event s plus a hidden past may just shatter stiles world forever can the gang save him before time out, or is he comes face to face with..
1. Good Day gone Bad

Disclaimer - i do not own teen wolf if i did derek would torment styles alot more -

_Italised_ - means previously

Bold - means Angery

{}- flash back

(Thought)

[deam]

Info - The First Chapter is From Stiles Point of view

**Stiles Family Secrets**

**Chapter one - Good day gone bad**

[i hear the sound of a wolf cry and head twords it thinking it either scott, isaac, or derrik. suddenly their are voices unfamiliar by fimiliar at the same time.

"run, run stiles run" i hear a woman scream

suddenly i see a huge black wolf with piercing red eyes come closer and closer it opens it's jaws and..]

"Stile get up you'll be late for school" yells my dad witch rips me from my dream.

But this isn't my first dream, in fact this is my third week having this dream.

(what is it, what can it mean and why me? a well migthas well get ready for school) i think as i get dressed and gather my things.

"morning dad, how are you?" i ask still some what shaken luckley i pass it off for triedness.

"fine, but you look as if you havent slept in a month you okay?" asks my dad in concern

"yeah, just stayed up playing computer game is all" i say while smileing.

(i know, why lie to my dad? specialy after everything we've been through? reason he dosen't like to talk about my moom that much)

It was just another day in Beacon Hills when disapeared, this was no surprise to scott or the rest of our group. Nope no surprise at all, just another day in the horor factory as i call it.

I head to the cafitearia to see my group eating lunch, Scott waves me over and i join them.

"hey, how ya been?" Questions isaac

"yeah, you look half dead" says alison

"seriously stiles you okay?" questions scott

"chill guys, i fine just stayed up playing an online game thats all" i say

(i know lying to scott, proboly not a smart idea, but i didn't need him to have anything more to worry about)

I had just gotten out af class and headed to my jeep for free period when i see our teach barrb wired to my jeep dead with a spiral symbol all over my jeep _great what is this are we in halloween of friday the thirteenth_."oh shit, oh fuck oh oh..."i of course freak out then pass out, but before i do i i hear lydia scream then my world goes black.

lydia's pov-  
i just came out of class when i see styles go to jeep around the corner that i see him stuble back wards and freaking out saying  
"oh shit , oh fuck, oh oh..." then i see him collapse on the ground i run to help him when i round the corner i see dead strung to the front of styles jeep so i start screaming. i stay screaming until i hear the bell stating the end of school. i see kids and teachers runing twords me then i blank out.

Regular point of view -  
everyone rushes to see why lydia is creaming epecialy scott and alison, when they arive they see the horror. they see stung to to the front of styles jeep, styles jeep covered in blood and lydia and styles pased out on the road.

"this is not good" says alison looking at them. suddenly they hear sirens and someone yelling. they look up to see the sheffif heading right for them.

"stand back please" says the sheriffif

everyone stands back so that the sheriff and his team can examine the area. unbeknowance to anyone elts someone looks on from the shadows.

the sheriff loads both styles and lydia into the ambulance scott and alison ride along. while the sheriff securres the body in the other ambulance. the ride takes about 40-45 minutes to get to the hospital durring that time scott calls derek and informs him on the situaltion.

when they finaly arive millisa is waiting to take care of them. she huurys them to icu to get a basic cheak up, while scott and alison wait in the waiting room impatiantly i might add.

after the cheak up millisa puts them both in recovery, then goes out to see alison and scott when she arives she see that derek,the sheriff and chris are thier as well.

"how are they doing?" asks the sheriff

"it's hard to say, i mean physicaly they are fine, but mentally..."she trails off

"**MENTALLY WHAT ?!**" yells the sheriff now in a panic.

"calm down mr.stilinski i know how you fell but please calm down" says chris

Mr. Stillinski looks at chris, around the room, then back at millisa who is someone frightend do to his out burst.

"your right, sorry milissa you were saying?" says calming down

"right mentally wounded i think everything all these events are to much for them, and them may have shut down teporaily to process everything." says millisa

"how long?" questions alison

"anywhere from two hours to six weeks" says millisa regreatfully.

At that statment eveyone is the waiting room went silent.

TO BE CONINUED-


	2. revilations

Disclaimer - i do not own teen wolf if i did derek would torment styles alot more -

_Italised_ - means thoughts

Bold - means Angery

{}- flash back

**Styles Family Secrets**

**Chapter two - Revilations**

_**Last time -**_

_Mr. Stillinski looks at chris, around the room, then back at millisa who is someone frightend do to his out burst._

_"your right, sorry milissa you were saying?" says calming down_

_"right mentally wounded i think everything all these events are to much for them, and them may have shut down teporaily to process everything." says millisa_

_"how long?" questions alison _

_"anywhere from two hours to six weeks" says millisa regreatfully._

_at that statment eveyone is the waiting room went silent._

Now -

"so for now what do we do?" questons alison

"well for know you can..." starts millisa but a nurce interupt her

"sorry everyone, but just woke up" says the nurce

"alright keep an eye on her i'll be right there" says millisa to the nurce she then turns to the gang "i'll be right back then i can give you an update on what happened." says millisa as she fallows the nurce.

Lydia's pov -

I slowly begin to stir and slowly open my eyes to see that i'm in a hospital room i go to sit up when suddenly i get this huge pounding migrian. suddenly i hear someone walking in i look up to see scotts mom.

"hello Lydia, how are you?" says millisa

"I'm okay, other than a huge migrain,... wait wheres styles is he okay?"

Millisa looks to the right and down to the ground.

"wait where where is he is he dea.." starts lydia starting to panic

"no... not ... dead just in a coma for some unknown reason, we cant reach him" says millisa

ON THE HILL OVERLOOKING THE HOSPITAL -

"I cant belive he let his son get to this state" says an elder woman

"Finally after so long, we can see him" says a young girl

"His Memory is awakening after so long why now?" says and older teen girl.

"are you sure you havent seen him in so long?" says one male twin

"He may Freak and not belive" says the other twin

"yes he may but like it or not the time has come, he is the one, his blood and memory is already awakening" says the elder woman. as she leads the group back into the forest.

Regular pov-

everyone waits with antisipation as millisa returns, they all stand up on cue.

"well how is she?" questions chris

"she's fine worried about styles but fine, styles on the other hand is in a coma." says millisa. just then walks back in.

suddenly an elder lady with gray hair and brown eyes walks in and slams her cain on the ground hard gitting everyones attention. then three people walk from behind her.

"was that nessicary?" questions the sheriff annoyed

"now now bryan thats no way to speak to me" says the elder lady

"kaleria, its you what are you doing here?" questions bryan

"what no hug for your mother- in -law?" questions Kaleria

"MOTHER- IN -LAW?!" yells everyone in sync

"lady kaleria, we must not waste time" says the young woman

"yes alright kiya alright a shamans work is never done" says kaleria

"Shaman?" yells everyone

"hun, don't tell me bryan here did not tell you?" says kaleria

"tell us what?" says chris

"tell you that, styles late mother was a wolf shaman, just like me and now styles blood is finally awakening" says kaleria

"let me get this strieght, styles is a wolf shaman?" says scott

"not exactly he more like a midium like his mother, but due to bryan's negnagance his powers are awakening in an unstable way" say kaleria

"yeah, how dare you treat the heir of the luminus clans power ASS WIPE" says kiya

to be continued-


	3. Chapter 3 preview

**Styles Family Secrets**

**Chapter Three - Nightmares preview**

_Last time -_

_"let me get this strieght, styles is a wolf shaman?" says scott_

_"not exactly he more like a midium like his mother, but due to bryan's negnagance his powers are awakening in an unstable way" say kaleria_

_"yeah, how dare you treat the heir of the luminus clans power ASS WIPE" says kiya_

Now-

"watch how you speak to a sheriff, missy" says Bryan

"Don't even start lectuering me know this is your fault, you hid this from him and now those memorys are tormenting him" says Kiya

"Now listen to me he is fine, this was just another freak event, that's it" says bryan

"NO thats not it, you have continued to deniey the fact of the supernatural world, my world, my moms world, and now it's his world, we are normal DAD GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" yells kiya

"no, no i understand that, i went head to head with a darach, saw wearwoves and hunters so yes i belive" says Bryan

"Oh so, now you care, you were so understanding and ears open when stiles told you what happened" says kiya

"kiya come down now, come down" says kaleria

"No had he listened she would still be alive and stiles would not live in torment!"


End file.
